Bleach: Memories of an Angel chapter 2
Broken Memories pt. 2 “This was just a preview,” the man said, wiping his scarlet tear. “A small demonstration so you can begin to comprehend the power of my comrades. And as for the Zanpakutō which you foolishly thought you owned, well, cast your eyes on their true form!” more and more figures began forming behind him. The soul reapers gasped and stood stunned as they watched such an implausible sight. “Somehow the Zanpakutō, managed to manifest… themselves.” Toshiro said in a shocked voice. As more little outbursts of how impossible the display before them was, more Zanpakutō arrived behind them. Byakuya started to approach them. “Enough of this, tell us who you are.” He requested calmly. “I am known as Murumasa.” He answered finally. “And this night marks the end of the soul reapers reign over the Zanpakutō. From now on it’ll be the Zanpakutō who rule over the soul reapers.” Blue fire emanated from his palm and when it ceased a katana was in his grasp. Murumasa impaled the ground with the sharp blade; the ground beneath them shook, crumbled, and formed a large rocky mountain. “The Zanpakutō will rule the soul reapers; what is that a joke?” said Ukitake. “On the contrary, all of your Zanpakutō are now free from your control.” Murumasa clarified. Renji paid no attention to his words and tried to summon his shikai once again. “Roar, Zabimaru!” he called. Like before, nothing happened and the Zanpakutō snickered. “This Zanpakutō is pretty important, but where’s old man Yama?” Shunsui asked. “After all he’s the one who actually called us to meet here.” “Genryūsai Yamamoto has been sealed away.” He answered. They all froze with disbelief. Murumasa explained that when they approached Yamamoto’s Zanpakutō, it refused to cooperate and that a few other Zanpakutō converged energy strong enough to seal him away. The soul reapers couldn’t stand to listen to such unbelievable words. Ikakku leapt into the air and was about to strike down Murumasa, but was halted by one of the Zanpakutō. This commenced the battle, ceasing all chatting. They all chose their opponents, though never getting the upper hand. They soon found to be overwhelmed by the Zanpakutō’s amazing and immense power. Before they could retreat a skeletal dragon discharged a beam which detonated brightly. She sprinted and leapt; roof top from roof top when she heard a loud noise detonate from behind her. When she turned around she saw that the blinding blue light. Her eyes widened in fear. Toshiro she thought please be alright. As much as she didn’t want to have any part with the soul reapers, she felt compelled just to check. Her first stop was in the center of Seireitei, which had become an inferno as fiery as hell. She watched as the place that used to be her home, go down in flames. The screams of the dying and injured rang through her ears and she could almost smell the scent of blood and smoke. Just as she felt hopeless, she felt more spiritual pressure and saw that some of the soul reapers and captains had returned. She then decided to join them. Her blade exited from her wrist and her reiatsu strengthen again. “Bakudo number 58. Kakushitsuijaku.” She said softly, a bright blue sphere forming in her palm. “Alright, let’s find Toshiro Hitsugaya.” She said, tossing it and following the floating orb. Toshiro and Rangiku managed to stay together as they ran through all the turmoil. “Do you think everyone made it out okay?” she asked. “I’m sure of it, have faith in them.” he replied. The two were then halted by Kazeshini and Tenken. The two Zanpakutō pursued them and swung down their blades. Fortunately, both he and his lieutenant managed to evade the strike. “Keep moving!” Toshiro yelled. “You don’t need to tell me!” she replied. They ran upon the rooftops with the two Zanpakutō right at their tails. Toshiro felt something knock him off the roof. He spun around and pulled out his katana, blocking Tenken’s attack. He leapt up into the air, Tenken followed and their fight continued in the night sky. Toshiro found himself losing, each strike moving him back until Tenken inevitably knocked him out the sky. “Bakudo number 37. Tsuriboshi!” he managed to hear someone say. The voice sounded so familiar once again. He landed on star shaped net of spiritual energy that had latched onto the nearby buildings. Rangiku managed to get Kazeshini to back off and she then landed on the star shaped net. “Captain are you alright?” she asked. “I’m fine,” he said getting up. “That wasn’t you who summoned the net were you?” “Nope, but look there.” She said pointing to one of the roofs. He saw a familiar sight; a blue haired girl surrounded by dazzling butterflies. She was fighting both Kazeshini and Tenken. Kazeshini cackled. “Ha, you again, I’d love to see you take us on two on one!” he said excitedly as he swung the chained blades around chaotically. She blocked each strike with her katana and was surprisingly faring well. “Like I would’ve guessed, you focus on nothing but your strength and not enough on your technique how pathetic.” She criticized in a calm and deadpan tone. “Why you…” he grew frustrated and swung the dual blades even faster, this time they nearly sliced into her wispy black-blue locks. He then focused his aim back to the other soul reapers; Toshiro and Rangiku. She flash stepped and stopped him once again. She managed to push him a couple of steps away. She then took a breath in then exhaled, holding her katana tightly in a backhanded position. The silver metal shimmered in a resplendent white color. The blade slowly and lightly grazed the ground and the butterflies around her fluttered wildly, her hair fluctuating with the wind they made. All in the nearby vicinity couldn’t stop and stare at the sight. “Now,” she whispered. “Take flight and soar, Hana no Tenshi.” The silver butterflies surrounded the sword and swarmed, forming a shimmering lengthy whip. It encircled Tenken and Kazeshini. As beautiful as they were, they were also lethal. Their wings were painfully sharp; cutting them deeply at the slightest scrape. She then raised her katana; the swarm became dazzling and blinding then finally ceased when it detonated and knocked the two Zanpakutō harshly to the roofs, crushing the buildings as well. All stood there, shock by the display. “Sh-shikai, but how? All of our Zanpakutō were freed.” Toshiro said, still extremely surprised. When the light ceased, Rangiku smiled and waved her hand in the air. “Hey, Michiko, over here!” she called. As the smoke from the wreckage ceased, she turned around and smiled meagerly back at her. Like the days before she left Seireitei, her eyes were cold and gray, but when she caught his gaze, her eyes were soft, brown and gentle. He quickly sat up and ran a few steps. “Michiko!” he shouted. She stared at him for a few moments, her expression melancholy. Then she ran, trying not to look back. He dropped to his knees and stared out confused just like the day she had left abruptly and without saying goodbye.